Temper, Temper
by Memo-Jam
Summary: After losing his temper in a meeting after many countries complaining about his volcano erupting, Iceland storms out, and meets Hong Kong, a confusing, yet attractive nation the same age as him. Obviously, Awkwardness ensures. slight HongIce, fluff, etc


**Temper, Temper**

**A Hongice oneshot cos I can! Hongice is actually one of my OTPs, I've just never had time to write anything about them, so here! A fluffy oneshot with little to no plot~ I listened to 'Temper, Temper' an album by Bullet for my Valentine while writing this :3**

**Anyway, read and review, but please don't flame. **

* * *

Iceland coughed softly, sighing deeply as he stared down at his now cold cup of coffee. Most of the European countries were blaming him because of his volcano erupting, flooring most of the flights because of the vast amounts of ash that the Volcano had threw into the sky. Yet, they didn't seem to notice the pain Iceland was in due to the eruption. They seemed to think that the Island had made the Volcano erupt on purpose.

That was what got him angry.

He had screamed at them, in both Icelandic and English, then he had suddenly noticed what he had said, then ran out of the room, embarrassed about showing his true colours. He had a terrible temper, but very rarely showed it.

"Hey..."

Iceland looked up, seeing a tall brunette that he faintly recognised. "Hello..." the Island nation muttered, looking away, and blushing. "Did they send you to tell me off?" he asked, rolling his eyes and turning away. The Brunnette shook his head.

"No, I came to see if you were ok...You have quite a temper"

"Well, you would too if everyone was blaming you because of a fucking retarded volcano! You'd have a temper if you spent weeks with a high fever, then another two weeks with a hacking dry cough and a sore head" The silver haired nation pouted, sticking his chin in the air.

"No no, I agree, I'd have a temper too"

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Iceland asked, his cheeks flushing once more.

"Hong Kong, and I know who you are, cutie"

"CUTIE?!"

Hong Kong laughed, sitting across from Iceland in the booth and ordering two more coffees. "Yep, cutie. A cutie with a temper" he joked, smirking at the Island nation. Iceland gave up, rolling his eyes and tracing a pattern in the spilt sugar on the table.

"So..er do you have a family of nations or..."

"Yup, quite a big family...China, Japan, Vietnam, Taiwan, South Korea and me..." He muttered almost bitterly- "And then theres England, but he's a idiot" he added. "So Ice, what's your family like?"

"Well theres Norway, Denmark, Finland, Sweden and sometimes Sealand. Sealand is annoying, Sweden is silent, Denmark never shuts up, Finland is a mother hen and Norway is creepy...He's my elder brother" The purple eyed nation sighed.

"Elder brothers are annoying, as are sisters. Vietnam and Taiwan are always giggling at something in their room.." Hong Kong muttered, placing the coffee mug down on the table and staring at Iceland. Iceland blushed softly, frowning and looking away. Why was this Asian country making him feel this way?

"Anyway Ice, why are you so angry at the world today?" Hong Kong asked sarcastically, smirking. Iceland blushed - the Asian was winding him up, and trying to annoy him! Iceland stuck his chin in the air, ignoring the chestnut haired nation across from him.

"You know fine well why I'm pissed. One of my fucking stupid volcanoes - Eyjafjallajökull, erupted and threw ash in the air. No airplanes or anything like that can fly in Europe because of it. So everyone is pissed at me, when it isn't my fault. Why would I want-" Iceland broke off as he began coughing violently. He felt in his pocket for his handkerchief, holding it over his mouth while he coughed.

Hong Kong rolled his eyes, rubbing the Island nation's back softly. Iceland stopped coughing, looking up at Hong Kong apologetically. "I'm sorry, I'm being so rude when you've done nothing wrong..." the purple eyed nation said softly. The Asian nation shook his head.

"No, it's ok, it must be hard for you" he said, stroking the Icelander's white blonde hair out of his eyes. "But before, I was being serious...you are cute. You're like a little doll, with your smooth pale skin, cold to touch, and your eyes, I've never seen eyes that colour before... a light purple..."

Iceland blushed scarlet. "I'm nothing special.." he murmured, blushing.

"Some other people might disagree with you, but I'm not going to argue" Hong Kong muttered, smirking at the Icelander. He drank the last dregs of his coffee, standing. "We should hang sometime, cutie. Oh, and my name's Kaoru..." the Asian nation dropped a piece of paper on the table, walking away, leaving Iceland to his own confused thoughts.

Hong Kong had just given him his human name. Nations rarely gave out their human name so...recklessly. Nations usually only gave out their human name if they wanted to get closer or more intimate with a fellow country. In a space of half an hour, Hong Kong had enraged Iceland, complimented him, given him his human name and given him his number.

Oh god.

Iceland was still staring into space when his brother came to collect him. "Brother..." Norway muttered, poking his little brothers shoulder. The younger did not respond. Perplexed, the elder nation poked harder. Iceland snapped out of his dream, gasping when he seen Norway.

"Err..."

"So I see you've cooled down, my little fiery brother..."

"Shut up!"

"Hey,hey, temper temper baby brother..."

* * *

**WOW. That came from nowhere. **

**Anyway, I don't care if most people regard Hongice is crack. I love it, I think its adorable :3 *cuddles ice plushie* Btw, I'm open to rp with if yous want. Just give me a pm. I mostly rp Dennor, Sufin, Hongice or Gerita mostly **

**MEMOJAM **


End file.
